Child and Trouble
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Link isn't very good at making spells and it affects Vaati. So, he has to get back to normal. R&R and I'll be your BF :D
1. Darn Link!

I know I haven't written a LoZ story in a long time, but I was busy...with...stuff...yeah, stuff. Just enjoy this one :) WARNING: super randomness

* * *

Dammit Link!

Vaati's realm of evil. The home of his castle. The place where he mixed and maxed potions he could use on Zelda and his arch nemesis Link. Well, so now here was Vaati in is grand castle of wonders deep down in his lab. He had been up for 72 hours looking for the best potion of destruction. A potion he could use to destroy Hyrule and Link, so he would rule. Sadly…due to some circumstances he didn't want to talk about, he would need to convince, aka **force**, Zelda to marry him.

Vaati yawned as he flipped through his spell book that he found just recently on his book shelf. Surprising, since it was a relatively new book. Then again, Vaati wasn't exactly the neatest when it came to storing his spell books. That's where is pride diminished. He found a spell that seemed easy enough and grabbed a vial of frog's breath off of his shelf. When he turned around, he was staring in the face of his so called nemesis.

"AGH!" Vaati jumped. The frog's breath was lost, but Vaati caught it before it hit the floor. He looked up at the green-wearing buffoon.

"Hey, Vaati. I'm ready!" Link smiled. Vaati really wanted to zap him with some lightning, but his curios anger got the better of him.

"What on earth are you talking about? Ready for what?"

"My lesson in magic!!"

Vaati was a bit taken aback at this. He shook his head and turned his back. What a foolish, foolish child to think that _he_, Vaati, would waste time teaching him magic. Pfft. A dullard!

"Hey! Hey! You promised!!!!!"

That was a laugh. And so Vaati did. Right in Link's face. Link crossed his arms to the laughing Wind Mage.

"Promised? My not so dear confused enemy, you must be mistaken."

Link rolled his eyes at him making Vaati crazy. He so wanted to just finish Link off right here and now, but that was never the plot. Damn.

"Check your left pectoral."

"My left…? What's wrong with you? Will you just leave!?"

"Not until you check. You. Made. A. Promise." Link pressed harsher than ever. Vaati stuck a purple-gray finger in his face.

"_Don't_ you dare get an attitude with me, Link!"

"You know my name…Heh." Link smiled a goofy smile. Vaati pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting far too irritating. He had plans to carry out. This was not part of the plan.

"Fine. Fine. FINE. I'll check my pectoral, but what do you hope to gain out of it?"

"You crossed you heart and hoped to die."

"I crossed my heart? That sounds very unlike me but fine!" Vaati turned around and first took off his cape. He proceeded to take his shirt off. Link whistled.

"Wow, you've been working out."

"Just shut the fuck up and stand there!!!!!!" Vaati yelled. Flattery was far past the point of getting him back in a good mood. He looked at his left pec and there marked on it was the mark of promises. An X. Vaati swore to himself and turned around angrily.

"How did this get here!??!" He blew up at Link.

"I told you. You made a promise to me."

Vaati put his clothes on and sat down. How the hell did this happen? This was crazy. He sighed into his hands.

"What did you do?" He asked shaking his head. His voice was quiet. He was sulking.

"Are you…sulking?" Link smiled.

"I don't sulk! I brood."

"Well, it was about 1:00 am when I got here, and I went to your room. I saw you and asked if you would teach me magic. You grumbled and said yes. I said really, no take backs? That's when you crossed your heart."

Vaati put his head up and his face turned blood red. He grabbed Link's neck, choking him.

"You asked me when I was _asleep_!" He said through clenched teeth. Link nodded with a smile. Vaati threw him down. There was no fixing it now. He sighed with defeat and led Link to the shelf that held all of his spell books. Link's eyes twinkled.

"I can choose!?"

"Sure…why not…?" Vaati said without enthusiasm. This was the most screwed up day of his life…no…the day Link fell in love with him was worse. He huffed trying to forget the memory. Link yelled out.

"I found one!"

Vaati removed the book from Link's hand and read what he had chosen. How simple his mind worked. It was a spell to get children to behave properly.

"Why would you want to do this?" Vaati asked.

"There are a couple of children where I live. Eh….not pretty."

Vaati shrugged. It was none of his business. He didn't really care in the least to say. He sighed again.

"Let's get started by grabbing the ingredients."

Link hurriedly grabbed everything he needed, but in his excitement, he didn't grab Proper Hey, he grabbed Child Toxin. The bottles were similar after all. Aren't they all? Vaati didn't even double check to make sure everything was correct. He just let Link do his own thing while he watched lazily. It got more annoying when Link started,

"Is this right, Vaati? Is it? Am I doing this right? Vaati? Like this?"

"Sure, kid." Vaati always replied to his questions with a yawn. At least, now he knew why he was so tired aside from the continued disturbance from the other night. What a Night that was…Vaati sighed. This was boring him to tears. Plus, it was a nuisance.

"I think I finished." Link said. Vaati looked at the purple concoction. He pushed Link out of the way. He looked at it carefully. That's weird. When he saw this potion, it was blue. Why was it----BOOOOOOM!!!

Link looked at his experiment that had just exploded in Vaati's face. This was not good, and Vaati would surely be upset when the smoke cleared. Maybe he should get outta' here before the smoke cleared. Just as he made a step to leave, he heard a small cry. He turned around. In the place of the powerful Wind Mage was a mere child Link clasped his hands over his mouth at the sight. _I am so screwed, _he thought. Vaati coughed several times. He opened his bright, red eyes and clenched his teeth.

"You IDIOT!!!! That was completely WRONG! Did you even follow the book!!?" He yelled. Link could only stare at him. Vaati waved his hands.

"Idiot! Wake up! I am talking to you!" He was surprised when Link pulled him into a hug.

"You are just the cutest little thing!!!!!" He oozed. Vaati squirmed trying to break free.

"What are you talking about now?! _Unhand_ me!!!!" He yelled. He stopped. "Is that my voice!?"

He punched Link in his jaw forcing him to release him. He dropped to the ground and held up a mirror. He screamed at the sight of himself. A kid. A kid is what he saw. He still looked the same, but he was a child! He turned to Link, fists up.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Link smiled.

"You can't do that. It wouldn't follow the plot."

"SCREW THE PLOT! I'M A KID!!"

"And I will take care of you for as long as it takes."

Vaati crossed his arms. At least he was taking responsibility for his actions. Vaati walked. He noticed his hair was dragged on the floor. Freak Out Time (FOT).

"My hair!!! My beautiful hair! Dragged on the ground!! Link! Save my hair!!"

Link grabbed a pair of scissors. Vaati smacked them away.

"Don't be a dumbass."

"It's the only way."

"But-!"

"No buts. I am your caretaker. I know what's best."

"Since when?"

"Now. I won't take that much off. Just as much as it takes for it to not be on the floor."

"Fine."

Snip, Snip, Snip. Vaati looked at his locks of beautiful hair on the ground. His eyes got big and watery. He slapped himself.

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Obviously I don't want my minions to see me…or Dark Link now that he has decided to live in my castle…"

"He lived here!? HEY DAK LINK!!!!"

Vaati punched Link.

"What did I just say!? Do you listen to a word anyone tells you?"

Link rolled his eyes slowly thinking about the question. Vaati put his head back and put his fingers to his throat.

"I need a knife…." He groaned. Link smiled and jerked Vaati so his head was facing him once again.

"I don't understand the question."

Vaati was about to say something when who else but Dark Link should stroll into the spell room. Vaati was small enough to hide under a cauldron. Link looked at the cauldron Vaati scurried over. A sword was put to his throat. He looked at Dark with his eyes.

"Dark Link. I see we can't ever be friendly towards one another."

Dark Link smiled.

"That will never happen. Why are you here?"

"Magic lesson."

"Magic lesson?"

"Magic. Lesson."

Dark link scratched his head. What's up with that? Vaati never gave him a magic lesson and here he was teaching the very boy he hated. Bull Shit. Dark pouted.

"Where's Vaati. I need have a word with him."

"Uuuuuuuhh….." Link looked at the cauldron but back at Dark Link. "He stepped under… I mean! Out."

The cauldron rattled in displeasure. Dark Link scowled. Vaati was never one for cleaning. He probably had rats all over the place in this dusty little room of his. Dark Link kept the sword by Link's throat and moved over to the cauldron. When he picked it up…well…he never expected to see that. He dropped his sword allowing Link to move freely.

"Er…Is…he…what…VAATI!?" Dark Link stuttered. Vaati dusted himself off and gave a dagger glare to Link.

"How did this happen?"

"I'm bad at magic."

"Horrific." Vaati said. Link stuck his tongue out at Vaati.

"Dark Link, if you really wanted to prove your friendship to me, I would appreciate Link's head on a platter."

"Whoa…we gotta' follow the…"

"Don't say plot."

Link stood up and stretched.

"I gave to go."

Vaati grabbed a ribbon, turned it into a lasso, and pulled Link back onto the floor. He looked Link right in his blue eyes with his red ones.

"Don't think so. You're responsible for this."

"I can take you with me…" Link suggested slowly. Vaati smiled evilly.

"That you will."

"What about me?" Dark Link asked. Vaati pat his friend's knee while shaking his head.

"I don't think you want to stick around. Very violent things are going to happen to this guy." He pointed at Link who was smiling. Dark Link nodded. When Vaati a=said violent things, he meant horrible, horrible things were going to happen. Dark Link ran out of the room. Vaati jumped into Link's arms.

"Take me."

"What?"

"You said you had to leave."

"Oh! Right! Forgot."

Vaati buried his head in his hands. This was now way worse than when Link fell in love with him…and that was because of a potion too. Damn these potions of his.


	2. Infuriation

Still random, yes, I know, I'm just writing. Still, just enjoy.

* * *

Infuriation

Link carried Vaati all the way to Hyrule. Everybody talked babyish to him earning themselves slaps and punched, but they didn't mind. He was only a child. Vaati was starting to get a bit frightened. No one feared his slaps of doom. They loved them! Vaati banged his head on Link's chest.

"Ah, ow, hey. I'm not a wall."

"You are now!" Vaati banged even harder. Link stopped in front of a bakery. It smelt wonderful. Vaati covered his nose. This bakery smelled horrible!

"Take me away from this foul smelling place. Now!"

"No can do. I have to pick up a few things." He set Vaati on the ground. "Stay here while I get some bread."

Vaati put his hands into a commanding position. He stared Link down.

"Who do you think you are to order me around? I am the Almighty! I am the Greatness! I am Vaati!"

Link moved his hand in that way you do when you get tired of people talking. Vaati kicked him in his shin. Link chuckled. This was fun now that Vaati had the strength of a child. Link knelt down and hugged Vaati.

"You are so cute! So stay here."

Vaati plopped down in the grass. He crossed his arms and shook his head. This was some serious bull shit. Never in all of his many years had he 1) had this many problems and 2) someone disrespect him like this. He grumbled to himself when a familiar blonde strolled over to him. She knelt down and pinched his cheeks.

"Is that you Vaati?"

"Z-Z-Zelda!"

"Yup, it's you…What happened?"

"Ask your idiot boyfriend."

"Link? Did he play magician again? That boy…"

"Yes, that boy, That _troublesome_ boy!"

Zelda hugged Vaati. He looked at her with a blush. She pulled back with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. You're just so cute."

Vaati stood up. He put on his best smile.

"I've been said to be handsome as my old self."

She laughed at him. Harsh. She played with his bangs. He liked this very much. He closed his eyes and hummed. She looked at him. He was so…easy going like this. If only he was like this when he was his usual self. At least he'd have a better chance of getting her to like him. Vaati continued to hum. Zelda kept playing with his bangs but hummed with him. They hummed together. Link came out with not only bread but a cake and pie and two cupcakes. He smiled when he saw Vaati and Zelda.

"Good afternoon Zelda." He said. She stopped and looked at him. Vaati turned to him with a scowl. He just ruined a beautiful moment. Zelda stood up and looked at Link.

"You screwed up again, huh?"

He hid his face behind the goodies in his hands. Zelda laughed. Vaati grinned evilly.

"Link's all red." He chuckled. Zelda laughed harder. Link was even more embarrassed.

"It's ok, Link."

"No it's not! I'm a kid, you know."

"I can see that."

Vaati walked off angrily without either older child knowing. He just needed to vent. That was all. Link and Zelda continued to talk.

"Link, I wonder how you can function being the klutz you are."

"Harsh."

"That's me. You really should try to find a way to fix this."

"I'm taking care of him! I don't know how to fix this…"

Zelda looked down. She was going to be ashamed of what she said.

"Well…um…when you go to find an answer could I…maybe…watch Vaati?"

"Please do." Link said quickly. Zelda smiled.

"You hear that, Vaati?"

There was no answer form the miniature Wind Mage. Both tweens looked around. He wasn't there. FOT! Link slapped his hands to his face.

"We've lost a child version of the greatest evil in the world!!!"

Zelda grabbed Link and slapped him a few times.

"Get a hold of yourself man!!!" She yelled. Link choked on his panic.

"I-I'm good. I'm good."

"You are good. Now, we need to find Vaati."

"Where could he be? We don't know where he is! We lost him. He's gone! Gone! Disappeared! Vanished! GONE!!!"

Zelda slapped him a few more times even harder. She even shook him.

"Pull it together!! We won't find him if you're freaking out!"

"Huff…huff…huff…huff…I-I know…b-but he's…he's…"

"If you say it, I swear I'll punch you so hard, your past selves will feel it."

Link's face as of now- O.O

Zelda sighed. At least he was quiet. She had to think. Where would a great evil of small proportions go? She looked at the sky. The sun was already setting, and it was New Year's Eve meaning…who knows what it means!? Link grabbed Zelda's hand and started running.

"Link! What are you doing?"

"Running around aimlessly to find Vaati."

"He's more trouble than ever…"

"Tell me about it."

"I can tell you this is your fault."

Link's face- -_- "I know…"

They continued to run. They went to Veil Falls. He wasn't there. They went to Lon Lon Ranch. He wasn't there either. They even went to Minish Woods. Of course he wouldn't be there. Where in the world was he!?

* * *

The graveyard. Vaati walked around the stone, cold purple place. There was a heavy mist despite the fact it was clear everywhere else. Vaati shrugged. It was nothing. Now, why had he come here? Oh yes. It is said that something sleeps beneath this place. He was going to unleash it. Why? If he unleashed this in his child form, no one would be angry with him, but they would fear him and stop with their koochy koochy koos that annoyed him so much. Vaati continued to walk around. He was getting pretty sleepy actually. Really sleepy. That was strange. Vaati had been tired, but he didn't feel overwhelming tiredness. He looked at his small hands.

"Tch. Of course. A child needs sleep."

He was hating this more and more because he finally reached the tomb that was rumored to be the sleeping place of the beast, but he curled up beside it and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

FOT!! "I'M LOSING MY MIND!!!" Link yelled running in a circle. Zelda watched with a bored look on her face. She was more than tired of Link's constant FOTs. It was a real pain in the ass. He kept running around yelling they would never find Vaati. She was worried, but at least she could keep her cool.

"LINK!!!!" She finally yelled. He looked at her.

"What's up?"

Zelda paused. Now _he's calm? I should kill him…but the plot…_She sighed and stood up from the log she had been sitting on.

"Link, instead of freaking out, maybe we should continue looking."

"But…we don't know where he would go. And we've looked everywhere!"

"No, we've looked in harmful little places, but Vaati is evil."

"I knew that." Link rolled his eyes. Zelda held the urge to slap him. She sighed.

"Where would a villain go?"

"Um…I don't know which is why we're looking for him."

Damn the plot…he needed a good ass whooping to knock some sense into him.

"Think nice and hard Link. Where did you go to face villains?"

"………what are you getting at? We need to be-" POP! Zelda had had enough and actually slapped Link. He held his cheek where she hit him.

"Ow, ow, ow. It burns…"

"DUMBASS! We need to visit Castor Wilds, Death Mountain, that graveyard maybe."

Link opened his mouth wide and oh'd. He felt a little dumb now that Zelda explained the whole thing to him. Actually, he was slightly pissed.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He asked with a tone. Zelda's fist shook uncontrollably. She wanted to hit him again. Just one more time. She turned away.

"Let's split up!"

* * *

Graveyard. Vaati sat up and stretched. That was a great nap. Excellent. He should take them more often. He looked up at the sky. Had he been dreaming? Was he actually turned into a kid by that fool Link? He saw a mirror by one of the graves. He walked to the grave. Poor guy. His grave read:

Here lies the most vain, sexist male ever!

Vaati supposed he brought it upon himself. He took the mirror and looked at himself. He really was a child…and Link said he would take care of him. Zelda even played with him for a little bit. Not the way he'd like her to play with him, but it was at least getting near him. He sighed. Maybe he should go find them.

"BOOGEDY-BOO!" A ghost appeared right in front of Vaati.

"AGH!"

"YAY! I scared you."

"You imbecilic apparition! You did not scare me. You startled me."

"Which means scared."

"Not. It does not mean scared."

"That's a pretty weak excuse."

"I'm not even making an excuse!! Are you stupid?"

"…I scared you."

"You are such an infuriating spirit. Get a knife and re-kill yourself." Vaati marched off. The ghost floated next to him.

"So, where are ya' from?"

"Far away."

"Why are you here?"

Vaati stopped and looked at the ghost. Ugh, what an appearance. A nasty purple cap on its head. Not to mention it only had one eye. And if it was a ghost, Vaati couldn't kill it. Darn.

"Why are you following me?"

"Not following. Guiding."

"I don't need a guide."

"Yes you do."

"I'm not lost!"

"Yes you are."

"Are you stupid!?"

"You are."

Vaati stomped his feet wildly in anger. He stopped and pointed at the ghost.

"You are infuriating."

"No, I'm Buggedy."

"What kind of fucking name is that?"

"My name."

Vaati face palmed himself.

"I know that's your name."

"What's my name?"

"AAAAAGGGH!!!!!!!" Vaati screamed.

Zelda turned around.

"I think I heard him." She said. Link looked back at her from the bush he was searching. They were presently in Castor Wilds. Snakes slithered everywhere. Link had already been bitten twice. He said he felt fine, so they left him alone.

"You heard what?"

"Vaati. I could have sworn I just heard him."

"You heard him say something?"

"I heard him yell."

"We should go find him." Link sighed. Zelda shook her head.

"I know that. I don't know where the scream came from th-"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!!!!!!!!" The scream sounded again. Link headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"I know where he is."

"How?"

"Just follow me…"


	3. We're Done

Sorry, this is like super cRaZy. I apologize.

* * *

Done, We're Done, Okay?

Vaati had his ears covered. The ghost…I mean, Buggedy kept following him around flapping his jaw about crap Vaati had no interest in.

"So, where are you from?"

"You already asked me that." Vaati growled.

"Asked you what?"

"Go. Away."

"Guiding."

"I'm not lost!!"

"Still won't admit it?"

"Admit what!? I'm trying to get out of here!"

"Why?"

Vaati turned to Buggedy with a smug look on his face.

"There's a ghost here who keeps pestering me, that's why."

"Who is he?" Buggedy asked. Vaati remained smug.

"You wanna' know?"

Buggedy nodded. Vaati looked left and right.

"Come closer."

Buggedy got a bit closer.

"The ghost is…YOU!!!!!!!!" He yelled at Buggedy. He frowned.

"Aren't kids usually nice?"

"Aren't ghosts scary?"

"I scared you."

"Din, or any other gods that can hear me, please kill me."

"VAATI!!!!" Two familiar voices yelled. Vaati smiled a happy smile.

"I'm saved!"

Zelda and Link ran through the fog and saw Vaati…and Buggedy. Link and Zelda picked Vaati up in a hug then looked down at him.

"Don't you ever run off again!!" They both yelled. Vaati cringed. He hadn't been scolded in years. He looked up at them.

"I was, ah, bored?"

He got two death glares. Buggedy joined in on the hug. Zelda looked at him.

"Do…we…er…know you?"

"I know this guy!" Buggedy was hugging Vaati.

"Go away!!!" He yelled. Link sighed.

"Hi Buggedy."

"Link!" Buggedy hugged Link.

"You know him?"

"Minish Cap Adventure. Don't ask. Just don't."

"But-"

"I don't wanna' talk about it."

"I'm never leavin'. I love both of you!" Buggedy hugged both Vaati and Link.

Link's face- -_-'

Vaati's face- :(

Zelda's face- O.o

Link sighed. Vaati tried to push Buggedy off of him. Link shook his head.

"Buggedy-Boo." He said. Buggedy smiled.

"Thanks!" He said and disappeared. Vaati looked at Link and the place Buggedy had been. Zelda was just as confused.

"Don't wanna' talk about it." Link said turning to leave. Zelda and Vaati followed. Vaati put his head in Zelda's chest since she was carrying him. It felt so nice, he went back to sleep.

He woke up in Link's house. He remembered the disgusting, plain walls. He looked at Link and Zelda who were in the corner talking.

"Hello? Vaati over here!" He said breaking them up. Zelda looked at him.

"I still can't believe how cute he is."

"Yes, yes. Cute and hungry."

"What?" Link got up and came to the bed.

"You heard me. I'm hungry."

"Instead of acting like a brat, why don't you help us figure out a way to turn you back to normal?"

"After I've had my dinner."

"You annoy me…" Link said. Vaati gasped.

"You did _not_ just say that. The boy who constantly annoys me did _not_ just say that _I_ annoy him. I must have been hearing things, right?"

Link was doing the hand puppet thing again. Vaati kicked him.

"The day I kill you will be a happy one."

"Yeah, yeah. You have to beat me first."

"Wow Link, this adventure sure has made you more mature." Zelda said. Link smiled.

"No, I've always been this mature."

Both Zelda and Vaati were quiet. Vaati looked up. He felt something. He moved one hand in a circular motion that opened a mirror like thing to his castle. Dark Link was in his spell room. He looked at the mirror thing.

"Vaati! You're okay…and still a kid…"

"Yes, what are you doing in my spell room?"

"I may have found the answer."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Get angry. Then say Child No More, Myself I Prefer!"

"If I had known that, the ghost could have helped me."

"Ghost?"

"We don't wanna' talk about it." Link said cutting in. Vaati pushed him away.

"Thank you, Dark Link. I owe you."

"A magic lesson."

"NO!" Vaati closed the mirror like thing. He sighed.

"Make me mad Link."

"What?"

"Make me mad."

"I don't really want to."

"Just make me mad dammit!"

"Not gonna'."

"You are the one who got me into this mess! Make me mad I say!"

"NEVERRRRR!!!"

"Just make me mad!!"

"Not going to."

"If you won't help me, I'll turn you to stone!"

"I'd love to see you try, shrimp." Link knocked on Vaati's head.

"Th-that's not even nice!! You know I'm not like this because I want to be!!"

"Oh yeah, but you're still a shrimp."

Vaati was silent. He had just about enough of Link judging him. He swung his little fists trying to hit him, but Link held him back with a single hand.

"Zelda, he's trying to fight. Ain't that cute?"

"I am not cute!! I am a powerful sorcerer!!"

"Are you?"

"Stop! You sound just like Buggedy!!"

"Do I?"

"STOP!!!!!!!!" Vaati yelled loudly. There was a lightning ball in his hand.

"I will blow you to smithereens! You have upset me for the last time. You DIE here!!!!!!!!"

"The spell!" Zelda said. Vaati looked at her.

"I know! Child No More, Myself I Prefer!!"

POOF! Zelda and Link coughed. The smoke cleared away. Vaati opened his red eyes. His smile was eviler. His laugh was…terrifying. He was back! He grabbed Link by his collar.

"And now that I'm normal, I'll KILL you!!!" He held the lightning ball dangerously close to Link's head. Just as they were about ot meet, the door slammed open.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Mage."

Everyone looked to the door to see a blue haired man dressed in a suit at the door. Vaati raised a brow.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a representative from Nintendo."

"Nintendo?" They all said. He nodded.

"My name is Keep the Peace, and the moment I heard Vaati, I rushed over."

"…why are you here?" Vaati asked.

"You are in violation of your contract."

"Violation? Contract?"

"Yes." Keep the Peace pulled a piece of paper out of a briefcase.

"Here's your signature on this contract that states that you will never kill Link unless so wished by Nintendo, and we both know that will never happen."

"…I only signed that because they gave me my power."

"Yes, and you must follow it. No killing Link. It doesn't follow the multiple plots created by the brilliant minds of those working at Nintendo."

Vaati put Link down, aka threw him down, and the lightning ball disappeared. He sighed and mumbled to himself. Keep the Peace nodded.

"Now run along. Oh, don't forget the curse. Thanks. You're a bad kid." He left. Vaati grumbled.

"Link. This is not the last time you will see me. I will defeat you. Until next time. Bwahahahaha. And… STAY OUT OF MY CASTLE!!" Vaati disappeared. Zelda laid back on the bed.

"Huff! Finally that's over."

"It could have been worse."

"I guess."

"We didn't really have to deal with him all that much. Buggedy did all the work."

"How do you know him anyway?"

"Still don't wanna' talk about it." Link crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. So, what're you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well I heard they're having waffles at Vaati's castle." Link smiled.

The End

Weird Story? Maybe. Worth It? Well...

Not my best story I know.

Please tell me what you think

I could be wrong...

I don't think so though


End file.
